The present invention relates to 35 mm camera film cartridges, and more particularly to a 35 mm film cartridge designed to eliminate the hitherto necessary rewinding of the film after exposure, especially in cameras designed to take full advantage of the possibilities of the new cartridge.
Since their inception, 35 mm cameras suffered from the burden of the necessity to rewind the film into its originating cartridge after exposure, which required, besides the needed advance mechanism, provisions for isolating the advance mechanism and arrangements to rewind the film back into the cartridge it was pulled out of for exposure. This sometimes resulted in quite elaborate mechanisms, which are failure prone, besides the time consuming and inconvenience of the rewind operation itself.
Numerous attempts have been made to overcome the problem, and solutions have been offered requiring special cartridges of a physical size differing from the common cartridge, or elaborate cassettes and similar self-contained arrangements, which however have been found unsatisfactory, for a number of reasons, not the least of them has been the difficulty to maintain critical focusing distance in the filmplane.
It is the object of the present invention, to offer on the basis of the common 35 mm cartridge a solution to eliminate the problems associated with the rewind mode of operation of cartridges and cameras of prior art, like time consuming rewind, scratching of film and sometimes static discharges created through friction between the film layers by too rapid movement.